La Jueza del Inframundo
by Lady'Athena Jinguji de-Geminis
Summary: Minos es enviado a una misión muy "peligrosa" por parte de Hades al santuario de Athena. Pero, para pasar desapercibido su señor decide humillarlo transformándolo en una MUJER! ¿Qué hará nuestro querido juez? ¿Logrará completar la misión sin matarse a si mismo? o peor aún ¿a su "querido señor Hades"?. Pasen y descubran las nuevas aventuras que le esperan a nuestro juez. xD
**La Jueza del Inframundo**

Holaaaaaaa! (Inner: ¡Hello aquí también!)

Tú cállate Inner!

¡Y aquí estoy yo! Acabo de regresar a la comunidad de FF *suenan los grillos* Ejeem… Como decía yo sé que en lugar de publicar una historia nueva debería estar terminando con las otras de Brothers Conflict y Uta no Prince-sama (Inner: a nadie le importa eso aquí.) CÁLLATE INNER!

Pero creo que tiene razón mi Inner, así que me dejo de palabrerías.

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, si no al puto genio de Masami Kurumada-sama. (Si fueran míos, existiría SagaxSaori XDDDD No me maten. Es mi ilusión lol) (Inner: ¡Y los GOLDIES sexys estarían vivos!) Eso también Inner. Pero desgraciadamente no nos pertenecen y solo hago esto por diversión.

(Inner: Pasen y lean!)

 **-** Diálogos.

 _ **Pensamientos**_ _._

-Acciones-

Narración.

 *****~** Cambio de escenario **~*****

(Yo jodiendo xD)

 **Capítulo 1:** ¿Una Mujer?!

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en el Inframundo.

Si claro, si le sumamos los gritos de lamentación de las almas que son castigadas, la música que tienen los espectros porque están de fiesta, los gritos de Hades dándoles ordenes, Radamanthys hablando en un extraño lenguaje, gracias a que estaba borracho. Y finalmente los gritos histéricos de Minos de Griffo, proveniente de Giudecca. La razón:

-¡NOOOOO! ¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE!

-Lo lamento, querido Minos. No puedes negarte, eres el único en quien puedo confiar para esta misión de suma importancia. –Dijo Hades, mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

-¡¿Y PORQUE YO?! –Exigió mientras se ponía rojo de la cara hasta la punta de su larga cabellera plateada, estaba furioso y en cualquier momento explotaría -¡¿PORQUÉ NO ENVÍA AL ESTUPIDO E INÚTIL DE AIACOS O AL BORRACHO BUENO PARA NADA DE RADAMANTHYS!?

-Tú mismo acabas de dar las razones de por qué no elegí a ninguno de ellos dos. –Respondió tranquilamente el Dios del Inframundo.

-¿Y QUE HAY DEL ESTÚPIDO DE LUNE?! –Volvió a gritar. – ¡ESO ES DENIGRANTE! Y USTED SABE QUE YO NO PUEDO HACERLO.

-Lune se quedará a cargo de todas tus responsabilidades mientras estés fuera del Inframundo –Bebió otro sorbo de su finísimo vino – ¡Pandora!

-Sí, señor Hades… ¿Desea algo? –La comandante del ejército de Hades, apareció tan pronto escucho su nombre.

-Sí. Quiero más vino. –Dijo mientras extendía su copa de plata y oro, para volver a ser llenada de ese delicioso y oscuro líquido. –Antes de que te retires, Pandora, necesito que llames a los inútiles de Radamanthys y Aiacos, y que se apresuren, porque si no recibirán un horrible castigo y serán comida para Cerberos.

-Como ordene, Señor Hades. Con su permiso. –Y diciendo esto, la joven heraldo desapareció en busca de los dos jueces restantes.

-¿En qué me quedé? –Trataba de recordar el Dios. –Ya me acordé. Te decía Minos que tú eres el único que puede completar esta misión con éxito, y no es tan horrible, es solo por dos meses.

-¡¿Me dice que no es horrible?! –Exclamó el juez de Griffo con sumo enojo. -¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES LO HAN TRANSFORMADO A USTED EN UNA MALDITA MUJER?!

-La verdad, nunca. –Contestó sin interés alguno. –Pero ya te lo he dicho, Minos. No es tan malo como parece. Si todo sale perfectamente como lo planee, en menos de dos meses, serás nuevamente un "hombre".

Boooooooommmmmm! *Suenan los tambores* Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta historia de locos.

No prometo actualizar a diario pero tal vez una o dos veces a la semana (Inner: coffnolecreancoff) Aissh! Hasta cuando dejaras de molestar Inner? (Inner: Nunca)

 **Inner:** Bueno queridos lectores *si es que alguna vez leen esto* eso fue todo por hoy! Si les gustó dejen un review para mí o amenazas de muerte y tomatazos para Maddie.

OYEEE! Ese era mi trabajo!

 **Inner:** SAYONARA! *Se va corriendo por su vida*


End file.
